


Because He Looks Like Your Superhot Cousin (And This is the Closest It'll Ever Get to Being Okay)

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Curses, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, HP: EWE, Het Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Temporarily Female Harry Potter, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets cursed during an Auror mission and suffers through some strange effects.</p><p>(or, Harry is temporarily turned into a girl, and Draco doesn't mind one bit.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>New chapter added 12/2016</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Sweet nia-kantorka, I _knew_ I had to write you something because you have been the most wonderful of friends to me here in fandom, and I'm still blushing from the fabulous birthday you went and organized for me last year. I _also_ have been wanting to try my hand at genderbending, so when I saw that on your list of likes, I figured now was the perfect opportunity! I'm posting this a few days early, to keep with my 50 Reasons scheduling, so I hope you don't mind getting your present now! I really hope you enjoy this, hon, and I hope you have the most marvelous of birthdays!  <3 <3
> 
> This reason still totally could have worked by keeping them both boys, but I think it works _better_ this way, and I got to try out a new kink! :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu, lauren3210, and candamira for looking this over for me and generally being wonderful and helpful! :D

"Harry, come on, open the door," Draco called out, pounding vigorously on the bathroom door. Harry was unmoved.

"I'm fine, Draco. Just go home. I just want to be alone right now." Harry frowned into the mirror, trying to decide if his voice really did sound higher, or if he was just exaggerating the effects.

"I'm not going anywhere. Granger told me that somebody should keep an eye on you, in case there are any unknown side effects of the curse. Since I'm over here practically every night anyway, I seemed like the logical choice."

"Did — did she tell you what happened?"

Draco hesitated. "She mentioned the effects of the curse, yes. Are you—" He sounded nervous as he paused. "If you'd feel more...comfortable with somebody else here, I could go and get whoever you'd like. I know we've only been officially dating for a few months now, and if you'd rather — " 

Harry gripped his wand and cast the unlocking charm. He _really_ didn't want Draco to see him like this, but even worse was Draco thinking it was because Harry didn't trust him. 

"You — you can come in." His voice wavered embarrassingly, and he wrapped his arms awkwardly around his waist in a futile effort to hide. He stood in the middle of the bathroom, bracing himself, as he waited for Draco to come inside.

What must have been an eternity later, Draco cautiously turned the doorknob, and opened the door. He stopped mid-stride and stared blatantly at Harry's new appearance.

"Wow," Draco breathed.

"I thought you said Hermione already told you!" A self-conscious blush crept over Harry's cheeks, heating his face.

"She did. I just — I guess I still wasn't really expecting it. I mean, you still look like Harry, just — "

"I'm a bloody _girl_!"

"Well, yes. It would appear you are."

"I'm a girl _everywhere_." Harry thought Draco was acting a bit too calm for somebody whose boyfriend wasn't currently a boy. 

Draco's gaze turned _appreciative_ as he looked Harry over. "I don't see what the problem is."

"You don't see what the problem is! I'm — I — I have tits, and my prick is _gone_. I'm all — all _pretty_ and soft and my center of balance is all fucked up. What if I'm stuck like this forever! You won't be so okay with everything if I can't fuck you anymore, will you?"

"First of all, Granger was perfectly clear when she told me that they'd be ready to perform the counter-curse by the end of the week, at the _latest_. Are you telling me you doubt Granger's abilities? I'm sure she'd be interested in hearing that piece of information."

Harry paled and shook his head. It wasn't that he _doubted_ Hermione, it was just that magic could be unpredictable was all.

"Secondly, as much as I love your cock, and I _really_ love your cock," Draco stepped closer and Harry took an instinctive step back, jolting when his slightly more rounded bum hit up against the counter. "It's certainly not the only thing I love about you. Even if you could never fuck me again, there are plenty of _other_ things we could do that are just as enjoyable."

"But — " Harry wrinkled his nose. "I'm a girl."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think we've well established that you're a girl, with all the relevant parts. But you seem to be forgetting something."

"Uh, what?"

"I _like_ girls. Unlike you, I'm attracted to both."

"Oh, right. But, I mean, you always seem to go for those really attractive women. And I'm — "

"Bloody hot," Draco finished for him, sweeping his thumb across the plump curve of Harry's cheek. He paused, giving Harry a considering look. "Truth be told, you look a lot like my cousin, Chloé."

"How sexy," Harry deadpanned.

"Actually, yes. I was quite… _enamoured_ with her when I was younger."

"Merlin, _really_."

Draco hummed his acknowledgment, eyes glowing as they roamed over Harry's changed form.

"Did you ever…" Harry made a crude gesture.

Draco laughed. "Salazar, no! She was several years older and my _cousin_. It was just a harmless little crush."

Harry gave a small smile, somehow soothed by the silliness of their conversation. Draco was right, this wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Harry had experienced weirder things. Not to mention that Draco seemed genuinely unconcerned with Harry's female state; more than that, he seemed quite intrigued.

"So," Draco began, his voice much rougher than just moments earlier. "Have you _explored_ your new body yet?"

Harry's eyes widened. "I, uh, haven't really had the time. And well, to be honest...I was kind of put off by the fact that all my bits are missing."

"Well, I can't help you with that, but I _could_ help you in your explorations, if you're interested."

Heat pooled in Harry's belly, a soft, syrupy arousal making him warm all over. "Yeah?"

"I'm not exactly inexperienced when it comes to women. I could make you feel good." Draco's breath was hot against Harry's skin as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, and Harry's whole body shuddered involuntarily.

"That sounds...yeah."

Draco flashed him a sharp smile, before dragging him into the bedroom.

"Can I?" Draco's hands were huge against his waist, playing with the hem of his now too-loose shirt.

"Always."

Draco slipped his hands beneath the fabric and Harry's stomach jumped at the contact. His skin was soft and sensitive as Draco made his way up his sides, dragging his shirt up with them. With a flourish, the shirt was off, and Harry fought against the bizarre instinct to cover his chest. Instead of flat pecs, he had breasts; small, fleshy, jiggly things that weighed him down. 

Draco seemed to be fascinated, though Harry didn't really see the appeal. But then Draco was cupping them, rubbing a roughened thumb against the rounded curves and circling the hardening nubs. Harry gasped and thought maybe he _did_ get what the big deal was, because his nipples had never been so sensitive while he was a man. Harry was sure his shocked pleasure must be written all over his face, because Draco grinned wickedly, and then lowered his mouth, latching on and swirling his tongue around the delicate flesh before _sucking_.

Harry mewled, a strange, high whine that he'd never made before in his life as Draco's wet, warm mouth worked him over. His skin was fire-hot from embarrassment and arousal, but his sounds only seemed to spur Draco on.

Draco pushed him back onto the bed, never leaving Harry's breasts for more than a moment as he crawled over Harry. Harry's heart was fluttering madly, and he _ached_ for something, for _more_ , but he wasn't sure what more of exactly. He almost wished that he'd managed to get this far with Ginny, so at least he'd have some idea of what was coming. But he'd be lying if he said that the thrill of the unknown, of exploring things with _Draco_ , wasn't part of what had him so turned on right now. 

Finally, Draco pulled away with one last scrape of his teeth, leaving Harry's flesh red, and sore, and swollen. Draco kneeled between Harry's thighs, and he looked so _big_. Which was a strange sensation, because normally they were pretty evenly matched in terms of height and weight. Even in this new body, Harry knew that Draco wasn't really that much bigger than him, but he _felt_ bigger, stronger, and the flat planes of his body seemed sharp and unforgiving against Harry's unfamiliar curves. 

Draco toyed with the drawstring to his pajama pants and Harry's stomach clenched with every slight brush of fabric. Arousal thrummed electric through his veins, and the ache below his waist intensified as a strange wetness slicked his thighs. Harry couldn't stop the soft roll of his hips, trying to encourage Draco to get a move on.

Thankfully Draco got the message, quickly sliding off the pajama pants and leaving Harry completely naked. Instinctively, Harry clenched his legs, which was a bit awkward with Draco kneeling between them. Merlin, Draco had seen him naked a million times, but Harry had never felt so bare, so vulnerable. 

Draco's hands circled Harry's ankles and his palms dragged slowly upwards. When Draco got to Harry's knees—which Harry was disappointed to note, were still quite knobbly—he gently eased Harry's legs open, spreading him wide and baring him completely to Draco's gaze.

Lust flooded through Harry, need lancing through him as Draco looked at him with dark hungry eyes. His stomach was almost queasy with desire as Draco's fingers crept up the insides of Harry's thighs and it seemed like he might actually die if the teasing didn't end soon. Harry had no idea what Draco had planned, but he knew he needed _more_. Soft fingers caressed his pubic hair, a barely there pressure against his outer folds that had Harry panting. He was drenched and soaking wet, the air cold where it brushed against him. Sticky fluid leaked out of him, coating Draco's fingers and dripping onto his thighs and arse. His need to be filled was a steady throb, and every pulse of desire seemed to make things slicker.

"Fuck," Draco muttered, his voice choked. "You're so fucking wet, Harry. Merlin, you must be desperate for it."

"I am. Do it. Do _something_."

"I will, don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Harry inhaled deeply, and Draco took that opportunity to press two fingers more firmly along his folds, slipping inside. Harry shuddered as Draco's fingers glided between his thighs, sliding up and circling something that made Harry jackknife up from the bed, legs once again trying to clamp shut.

"Feel good?" Draco asked, voice smug.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Your clit. It's supposed to be even more sensitive than your cock." He circled his fingers again and Harry collapsed back against the bed, undulating his hips in time to Draco's rhythm. 

"I believe it. That's so — _fuck_ that's so good."

"I'm going to make you feel even better." Draco grinned. He brought his soaked fingers up to his mouth and licked them, and Harry made a face, even as another burst of arousal swept through him at the gesture. Harry couldn't imagine that tasted good, but Draco seemed to love it, sucking enthusiastically at his fingers. The thought of Draco still liking the taste of Harry that much was undeniably hot.

Once his fingers were clean, Draco shimmied down the bed, until his face was level with Harry's crotch. Harry thought his heart might actually stop beating.

"You're not going to — "

"Eat you out?" Draco asked innocently, before kissing his way up Harry's thigh. Draco paused, his eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled deeply. "Fuck, you smell _unbelievable_."

"Different?" Harry asked, fighting off his shyness at Draco's praise. 

"No. You smell like you, but it's stronger, more concentrated. I like it." Draco flashed Harry a wolfish smile, before spreading him wide. He took another deep inhale, and then dragged his tongue through Harry's slickness, licking his way up to Harry's clit.

"Oh," Harry gasped, clenching the sheets and riding up against Draco's mouth. Draco built up a fast, pulsing rhythm that made Harry quake, and Harry was so lost in the rising pleasure that he barely registered the pressure of a finger, until it was sliding fully inside of him.

 _Fuck_ that was good, that was _perfect_ , that solid weight fucking into him, filling him up and satisfying that ache inside. It was different than when Draco fingered his arse, easier, smoother, though the sense of fullness wasn't quite as sharp.

Draco finger-fucked Harry in tandem with his clever, wicked tongue. The pleasure rose inside of Harry, pulsing higher and higher until it crested and waves of shuddering bliss rolled throughout his body. It felt so much different than his normal orgasm, the usual hot coil of arousal that would snap and release, giving him immediate satisfaction. Instead, this release seemed to last for ages, the sensations continuing to undulate over his skin, making him quiver and shake through the aftershocks.

Draco eased back, gently swiping his thumb against Harry in uneven intervals, shocks of pleasure hitting Harry every time he brushed against his clit.

"Fuck, I feel amazing," Harry mumbled, staring lazily up at the ceiling. He _did_ feel amazing. Sated and so damn relaxed, boneless against the sheets of his bed.

"I'm glad." Draco also looked surprisingly satisfied, and not-so-surprisingly pleased with himself. He shifted on his knees, and Harry's eyes were drawn to the large bulge still pressing up against his trousers.

"You didn't come," Harry pouted. He never liked when Draco tried to get him off without reciprocation. It just seemed so _unfair_ — to both of them really.

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

Draco smirked. "You didn't think we were done yet, did you Harry?"

"Um, well, I came, so yeah. But, I mean, I can still blow you. I wonder if I can open my mouth as wide?" He started to open his mouth to try and see, but stopped at the exasperated look on Draco's face. "What?"

"You _do_ know that women can have multiple orgasms, yes?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Draco slid two fingers into Harry and he arched, surprised that he could handle the pleasure already, without suffering from oversensitivity. "I was thinking I could try fucking you next. Unless you're too nervous?" Draco's eyes flashed with challenge.

Harry grinned, and surged up to kiss him breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein girl!Harry gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half ago I gifted the lovely some [Harry-is-temporarily-a-girl porn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4060180) for her birthday. However, I was very wicked (aka, my muse decided to abandon me for a month) and I ended the ficlet before Harry and Draco got to the main event. So, darling Nia, I hope you accept this little porny continuation of that ficlet for your half birthday, only a year and a half late! <3

"How do you want to do it?" Harry asked against Draco's lips. His heart, which had just began to slow after his spectacular orgasm, was beginning to beat fiercely, pumping blood and adrenaline through his veins in nervous anticipation. 

It wasn't as if Draco had never fucked him before, but Harry hadn't been a _girl_ then, and that changed things. Even kissing like they were now, melded up against each other, was a novel experience. Harry loved to press close when they kissed, their flat chests plastered together as close as they could get, but that wasn't quite possible with his new form. Harry's breasts (his _breasts_!) kept getting in the way, the soft mounds of flesh squishing between them. His sensitive nipples rubbed against the fabric of Draco's shirt, and the scratchy sensation sent little bolts of pleasure shooting to his groin. God, he was still so shaky all over, and he was sure there was going to be a wet spot beneath where he was sitting on the sheets. He felt so slick and open, and he couldn't help but shiver as he imagined how easy it would be for Draco to slide right inside. 

"I should probably take my clothes off first, hmm?" Draco grinned as he pulled back and stepped off the bed. Harry tried not to whine with the loss. Draco's eyes trailed over him hungrily, and Harry let his own eyes smolder back as need burned hot and bright in his belly. It didn't take Draco long to strip, his clothes melting away to reveal pale, firm flesh. Harry's mouth watered as Draco's large, familiar erection bobbed free of his pants. He squirmed as a sudden ache made itself known between his thighs, a pulsing throb of desire shuddering through him as his body made it perfectly clear what it wanted from Draco. 

Naked, Draco crawled up onto the bed, prowling closer until Harry was leaning back against the mattress. Draco seemed to loom over him, large and hard and impressive. It made Harry's stomach flip. 

"I think I want you on your back. I want to see your face when I slide inside your cunt."

Harry's face flooded with colour, even as his legs fell open, begging for Draco to make himself comfortable between Harry's spread thighs. God, how could Draco talk like that, about his, about Harry's… _Merlin_ , Harry couldn't even think it, it was too bizarre. Though Harry had to admit it was kind of hot how collected and confident Draco still was. He hadn't batted an eyelash over Harry's new form, just pressed him to the bed and ate him out like it was any other Tuesday. The memory of Draco's mouth on him made Harry's skin tingle. Draco's thumbs rubbed delicious circles against the sensitive cradle of Harry's hips, and when Harry looked up at him, his eyes seemed to burn like coal. Harry swallowed and willed those fingers lower, wanting Draco to light him up.

Draco didn't move, just stayed like that, staring at Harry and rubbing teasing circles that just barely brushed against the very edge of Harry's pubic hair. Harry's chest was tight with anticipation, and little flickers of pleasure shot through him whenever one of Draco's fingers caught against the sensitive follicles. It was glorious and maddening but it wasn't nearly enough. Harry could see the smugness lingering at the edges of Draco's smile, and suddenly he'd had it. If Draco didn't want to give Harry what he wanted, he'd take it for himself.

He reached down and grabbed Draco's hand, stilling those maddening fingers before guiding them lower, until they glided over his folds. Harry stroked himself with Draco's fingers, moving through his slick and shivering at the feel of Draco's fingertips against his sensitive skin. Draco let Harry control him, let Harry use those fingers to stroke himself and explore. Harry bit his lip when he found that glorious bundle of nerve endings, and he began to rock, pressing down with Draco's fingers and arching up with his hips. 

Draco's control snapped. He growled, and the fingers pressed against Harry's clit began moving with skill and intent. Harry gasped, gripping Draco's rotating wrist as an overwhelming wave of sensation welled up inside of him. It built and built, and just when Harry thought the wall holding it all back would finally burst, Draco stopped, his fingers sliding away and leaving Harry bereft.

"What? No, come back!" Harry whined. He could feel his orgasm slipping away from him, leaving him keyed up and unsatisfied.

Draco laughed. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll take care of you." His voice was smoky and low, and that particular tone of his never failed to make Harry's knees go weak. Luckily he was already lying down. "I thought it was time for us to move to the main event," Draco continued, his fingers tracing between the slick apex of Harry's thighs, the pressure increasing until one of them found its target and slid all the way inside. There was that warm sense of being filled again, Draco's finger almost scratching that itch deep inside Harry. It felt good, and Harry's hips tilted up, opening himself more fully, but it still wasn't enough. Harry wanted more.

"Come on, Draco, I'm ready. I want you to fuck me."

Draco's finger curled and suddenly liquid heat was spilling through Harry, lighting up his blood and firing up his pulse. It was all he could manage just to writhe against Draco, his mouth open on a desperate panting whine. Draco's grin was all teeth.

"Salazar, you look good enough to eat. I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching you ride my fingers, I don't care what you look like."

"How do you feel about watching me ride your dick? Because I'm— _oh_ —getting a little impatient over here." Harry's entire body was knotted tight with tension. He just wanted Draco inside of him, sating the aching hunger that had taken up low in Harry's belly and spiraled out through his body.

"Tempting as that image is, I think I quite like you where you are." Draco grinned as he reached for his wand with his free hand. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?"

"Hermione did say it would be a few days until they confirmed the exact spell variation used and which counterspell they'd need to switch you back." Draco cast a quick charm before tossing his wand onto the bedside table with a clatter. His eyes fairly sparkled down at Harry. "There's a lot we can get up to in a few days."

Harry's blood went molten, both from all the possibilities and the sight of Draco between his legs, stroking his thick cock with purpose. 

"Wait—uh." Harry's mind went fuzzy, the want making it hard to think straight. His thought processes were delayed, and he'd only just now caught up to the fact that Draco had been using his wand, and he wasn't sure what for. It wasn't for lube, because, as the wetness smeared on his thighs could attest to, they didn't currently need it. "What did you need your wand for?"

"Contraceptive charm."

"But...err...I'm a boy."

"Yes, usually. But not _currently_. Currently your body parts are quite explicitly female. I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly eager to find out first hand if that extends to the ability to get pregnant."

Harry blanched. Oh God, surely that wasn't possible was it? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea afterall.

"Don't worry, I cast all the necessary charms," Draco soothed as he nudged closer. The head of his prick slid right up against where Harry was wet and warm. Harry's legs spasmed as the fat tip circled his clit and sent pleasure like electric shocks shooting through him. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "Fine, great, fantastic. Just get in me already, _God_."

Draco shifted his hips, adjusted his angle, and then he was there, pressing against Harry and sliding inside of him in a head-spinning rush. Fuck, Harry felt so full, but it was different from when Draco fucked his arse. The grip was still tight, but it was more yielding, his body relaxing more easily to accommodate Draco's girth. Instinctively, he spread his legs open wider, and the movement pressed Draco even deeper, making them both moan. 

"Go on, then," Harry gasped out. "Show me what you've got."

Draco eyes flashed with the challenge, and he pulled out before plunging back in. Fuck it felt so good, so strange. The novelty of it blended with the faint aching stretch and the pure pleasurable fullness until it was almost hard to breath with it all. Draco fucked him steady and deep, his hands digging hard into the extra padding of Harry's bum. Harry tried to rock with him, but the strange angle made it difficult. Their bodies fit together differently than when Draco fucked him on his back as a man, as if they were engaged in a familiar dance, but Harry was half a step behind. The combination of Harry's changed center of balance and the slightly _off_ tilt of Draco's pelvis as he slammed into Harry's cunt instead of his arse made it difficult for him to catch his bearings. It was frustrating, but certainly not bad, especially when Draco leaned down to kiss Harry, bringing their bodies more fully into contact. 

Draco's hips continued pumping as they traded messy kisses. His body was a furnace pressed up against Harry, and even though Harry had seen him naked dozens of times, the differences in their physiques now made Draco's own form seem brand new. The softness of Harry's hips and thighs and stomach made Harry all the more aware of Draco's compact muscles and lean strength. Harry ran his hands over his firm back and tight arse, and the feel of him drove Harry wild. It didn't hurt matters that the change in angle meant that the hard press of Draco's pelvis was now rubbing against Harry's clit with every stroke.

One of Draco's hands slid up Harry's side to cup his breast, and oh, _oh_ , he'd forgotten about his rounded chest for a moment, but there was no forgetting about it now. Draco's fingers twisted and pinched Harry's nipples, and Harry arched into the sensation. He pushed his chest up, wordlessly asking for more, and Draco complied.

He could feel the heavy build of his orgasm coiling hot beneath his skin, sending tingles of anticipation dancing across his skin. Harry knew he was panting and gasping and moaning, high-pitched, feminine sounds that he could scarcely believe were coming from his throat. But he couldn't help it. Not when Draco's cock was thrusting inside him, and his groin was grinding against Harry's clit, and his lips were moving across Harry's throat while his fingers played with Harry's breasts. It was all so much, too much. 

Harry came for the second time that night, his orgasm tingling through his veins like lightning, leaving heat and pleasure in its wake. Draco continued to thrust, and the motions sent aftershocks spiraling through Harry, his whole body tensing and releasing around Draco's cock. 

"You close?" Harry managed to moan out between pants. Draco's face was screwed up in concentration, cheeks flushed and mouth open as his hips began to fuck in harder, faster. He groaned when he came, his voice low and loud against Harry's ear as his hips stilled, his cock buried deep. 

He eased out a moment later, and though Harry registered the loss, the sensation wasn't as intense as he was used to. He didn't feel quite so empty and open as he did when Draco slid out of his arse, and even the slight twinge of an ache had a different, almost softer quality to it. Still, he felt brilliant, fucked out and flush with endorphins, his body still riding his euphoric orgasm high.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, propping himself up next to Harry on the bed and rubbing a hand gently over Harry's side and across his stomach.

"Hmm, good. Tired."

"Feeling a little less freaked out about your _temporary_ transformation?"

Harry snorted. "I still miss my dick, but I suppose being a girl hasn't been all bad."

"No?"

"Nope." Harry grinned lazily over at Draco. The recent turn of events had opened Harry's eyes to the many wonderful possibilities this curse had opened up to him. "Like you said, I still have a couple more days in this body, and I definitely wouldn't be opposed to a little more...experimentation."

"Give me a couple of hours and I'll be happy to try whatever you want."

"Yeah?" 

"Absolutely."

"Excellent!" Harry flashed Draco a wicked smile, mind already racing. "Ginny was telling me about this strap-on that Luna likes to use. Apparently it's got some pretty...stimulating charms placed on it." He'd been genuinely distressed at the thought of never being able to fuck Draco again, and he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to think of a strap-on. Truth be told, he was curious to see what it was like, if those spells for mimicking sensation were as good as they claimed. 

Harry rolled over until he was on top of Draco, feeling strangely small and soft against Draco. It was still disconcerting, but he didn't mind it as much as he had a few hours ago. "I want to fuck you with it." 

Draco's eyes darkened with lust, though he covered it up with a wrinkle of his nose. "I'm not letting you peg me with somebody else's strap-on."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft. Obviously I'd buy a new one. A big one, since you're such a size queen." Harry slid his slim fingers through Draco's, pinning his hands up by his head. "I'll have to prepare you for it, open you up with tongue—I know how much you like that. My fingers are smaller now, I wonder how many you can take before you're begging me for it." Draco's eyes were all pupil, and his soft cock made a half-hearted attempt to harden against Harry's thigh. "Yeah, I'll give it to you so good. You want that, don't you? Want to feel my tits against your back as I fuck you through the mattress."

"Nghh," Draco whimpered, before reaching up and pulling Harry down for a rough kiss. His hands slid across Harry's back to squeeze his bum, and Harry rocked against Draco's hairy thigh. The rasp of his skin against Harry's oversensitive clit sent a pained wave of pleasure prickling over him, and he gingerly lifted himself up--though not before filing the possibility away for later experimentation. The thought of riding Draco's thigh until he came was oddly arousing, but he wasn't sure he was quite up for another round just yet.

A sudden pulse of exhaustion went through him, and Draco, observant as he was, noticed its effect immediately. "You've had a long day, haven't you? Why don't we get some rest. We can talk more about you fucking me in the morning."

Harry grinned as he buried his face in his pillow. He was still aware of his body and his limbs in a way he'd never been before, but he was beginning to settle into his foreign body. Already he was managing not to completely freak out every time he looked down and saw breasts where there used to be a flat chest. Sex with Draco had definitely helped, though he'd long suspected that there were few ills a good hard shag with Draco couldn't solve. Thinking of shagging...Harry was going to owl Luna first thing when he woke and ask where she'd purchased her strap-on. He had big plans.

Harry had a few more days in this body, and now that he'd stopped moping, he was determined to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
